White Terrorsaurus
The White Terrorsaurus was a humanoid pterodactyl-like monster created from the Evil White Ranger Clone and was the primary antagonist of the episodes "Triassic Triumph" and "Fighting Spirit". White Terrorsaurus In the episode "Triassic Triumph", Zeltrax uses his evil clone of the White Ranger to create the White Terrorsaurus, a humanoid pterodactyl-like beast, Mesogog was highly impressed and unleashed the monster on the Rangers. He (along with the White Ranger's Clone and Zeltrax) took on the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers, but he was out matched, the clone then summons the White Terrorsaurus to go after the Rangers, but before the monster could do battle, he along with the Clone and Zeltrax are blasted by the real White Ranger, forcing them to retreat, he later returns enlarge in the woods outside of town, the Thundersaurus Megazord comes in and does battle with the monster, it was a trap however as the monster abducts the other two auilary Zords and later does battle with the Thundersaurus Megazord, the White Terrorsaurus was too powerful and took out the Megazord with multiple Quick Attacks, afterwords he was able to kidnap the Dinozords. with the Zords captured, the Rangers felt that they were in trouble, the White Terrorsaurus then shrunk back to the Rangers' size and did battle with all three Rangers. No matter what kind of weapon they used, they were all out matched. the White Terrorsaurus took out the three Rangers with his Lighting Vision attack, sending them off a cliff and into a near by river, thinking that they were gone for good, he desisted to destroy the city (thought little did he know that the Rangers survived), at the city he has all of the Zords in the air trapped in bubbles, the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers appeared and did battle with the monster, they were still out matched by the Terrorsaurus' shear power, even in Super Dino Mode they were all out matched. After a long and heated battle, the White Terrorsaurus was about to end the Rangers until the Black Ranger appeared with the Shield of Triumph, it pushed back the monsters' lasers back at him. Shield of Triumph required the Rangers' powers too unlock it and the Red Ranger uses it to become the Triassic Ranger. The Triassice Ranger first used the shield to take the White Terorsaurus to his dimension. No mater how much he tried, the White Terrorsaurus was no match for the Triassic Ranger and is destroyed by the Triassic Ranger's Sword of Triumph at it's full power. Personality The White Terrorsaurus was a very raggedy monster that loved to show off his powers. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''The first White Terrorsaurus is one of the stronger monsters, being able to best the Thundersaurus Megazord in battle. * '''Durability: '''The White Terrorsaurus has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Rangers' Blasters and the Red Ranger's Tryanno Staff without him being fazed. * '''Super Speed: '''The White Terrorsaurus can run in high speeds thanks to the wings on his back. ** '''Quick Attack: '''The White Terrorsaurus can utrize his speeds for offense. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The White Terrorsaurus can jump in incredible heights. * '''Size Change: '''The White Terrorsarurs can change his size at will. * '''Flight: '''Being a pterodactyl-like monster, the White Terrorsaururs can fly in high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back. * '''Capture Bubbles: '''The White Terrorsaurus can conker clear bubbles from his hands and throw them to capture a Zord, he stores them in the spike located on the middle of his chest. * '''Lighting Vision: '''The White Terrorsaurus can fire red-es, orange colored lighting beams from his eyes that took down the three main Rangers with a single blast. * '''Terrorsaurus Laser: '''The Terrorsaurs' strongest attack. The Terrorsaurus can fire red-es, orange or blue lighting beams from his hands. A single blast was powerful enough to blast Conner, Ethan, and Kira off of a building onto the hard concrete below. * '''Tractor Beam: '''The Terrorsaurus can fire a light blue lighting-like tractor beam from his hands that can grab an enemy and allows him to throw them around. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''The White Terrorsaurus posses clawed hands for combat. White Terrorsaurus II Later in the episode "Fighting Spirit", the evil clone of the White Ranger creates a new and improved version of his White Terrorsaurus called the White Terrorsaurus II. Elsa then uses a crystal that has the same energy as the Dino Gems to feed to him, giving him even more power than ever before. He then attacked the people around the city. The Red Ranger in his Raptor Cycle came in and tryed to battle this monster, but the White Terrorsaurus was to strong, the Yellow and Blue Rangers came in to aid the Red Ranger, but the Monster was still too much, even when the real White Ranger came into battle the White Terrorssusrs was still able to beat them sensless, When Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent morph to stop his attack on the city, the White Terrorsaurus uses his newfound power to absorb the Rangers' powers. With the Rangers out of battle, the monster escapes. The White Terrorsaurus then returned and wrecked havoc on the city. Left defenseless and wiling to save the city, the Rangers desisted to challenge the White Terrorsaurus II, but to no avail. The monster gave them a beat down and was about to make the final strike on the Rangers, That is until Tommy returns from a coma (by passing a test that had been given to him by three of his past three Ranger forms), kicks the monster aside and morphs into the Black Ranger. The Black Ranger uses Super Dino Mode and his Brachio Staff to destroy the White Terrorsaurus and releases the stolen Ranger powers. The White Terrorsaurus wasn't finished yet however and grew giant size. The Power Rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord to take on the White Terrorsaurus, although it was too powerful at first, but when the Rangers unleashed the power of Super Dino Mode, they are able to find the strength they needed to power up the Megazord. No mater how much he tried, the White Terrorsaurus was no match and is destroyed once and for all by the Thundersaurus Megazord's Dino Drill Attack. Personality His personality is the same as before if slightly more arrogant than last time due to the power boost. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''The White Terrorsaurus II is far stronger then he was before. * '''Durability: '''The White Terrorsaurus II's skin is far more thicker, being able to with stand laser blasts from the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers' Raptor Cycles. * '''Teleportation: '''The White Terrorsaurus can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The White Terrorsaurus can jump at incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The White Terrorsaurus can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Size Change: '''The White Terrorsaurus can change his size at will. * '''Chest Lighting Blast: '''The White Terrorsaurus II can fire powerful red-es yellow colored lighting blasts from his spike located on his chest. * '''Chest Lighting Beams: '''The White Terrorsaurus II can also fire a yellow colored lighting beam from his chest. * '''Lighting Beams: '''The White Terrorsaurus II can fire red lighting beams ether from his hands orthe plates on his forehead. The one from his forehead was his strongest attack as a single blast wiped out the Thundersaurs Megazord with one blast. * '''Power Absorption: '''The White Terrorsurus II can absorb powers from his enemys from his chest, the powers will be returned if he is defeated. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''The White Terrorsaurus II retains his clawed hands for combat like before. * '''Laser Blades: '''From his clawed hands, the White Terorsaurus II can conjuer up a red laser-like blade for combat. Gallery Prdt-vi-terrorsaurus.jpg|White Terrorsaurus Prdt-vi-terrorsaurus2.jpg|White Terrorsaurus II Behind the Scenes Portrayed The White Terrorsaurus in both forms is voiced by Mark Wright who was also the voice of Rojobot . Notes * The White Terrorsaurus is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder, having a huge arsenal of abilities, having two forms and being able to nearly defeat the Dino Thunder Rangers in both battles. ** The White Terrorsaurus is also the only monster in Dino Thunder ''to have two forms. * In a CGI cartoon show called ''Beast Wars Transformers, theres a character that shears a similar name, contrast, they are both Pterodactyl-like creatures and are both villains. * In some of the Dino Thunder DVD translations (like Estonian) he is mistakenly called the White Pterasaurus. See Also Category:Dino Thunder Category:Mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Villains